Star Wars Explosion
by Witch Chick 13
Summary: A mix of all movies. .....I suck at summerys please just read it.


Star Wars VII- Battel of the Worlds

"ANAKIN! WOULD YOU PLEASE HURRY UP?" I called into the back room.

"Sorry….. I was just trying to clean up, Ishayko." He said.

"Well, we have costumers, and I need to try and find the part their looking for. Take care of anything else they need, Anny." I said to my adopted brother.

"OK." He agreed. "Hi, I'm Anakin Skywalker. That was my almost sister Ishayko. But she goes by Shay. I'm a slave so is my mom, but she's manager when Watto isn't here." Anakin said.

"I'll have to wait until Watto gets here, I can't find it." I said so he couldn't say anymore.

"Anakin, what do you mean almost sister?" the youngest Jedi asked.

"Well…." I slapped my hand over his mouth.

"No more. Anakin, go to the back and get that Gungan out of the supplies." I said.

"OK, Shay. Sorry, I know you don't like to talk about it." Anakin said slinking to the back.

"I love you to the ends of the earth." I called to him.

"I love you every day and twice on Sundays." He called back.

"You two seem close. By the way, I apologize for not introducing our small party. The Gungan is Jar Jar Binx, this is Padmé, I am Qui-Gon Jin and this is Obi-Wan Kenobi," Said Qui-Gon.

"So, what was Anakin saying about you? Something about you being his almost sister. I'm confused about that." Obi-Wan asked.

"My father abandoned me, and my mother killed herself. I stayed with Cordé for a while, but her duties to Queen Amidala interfered. So they took me in. Mrs. Skywalker is really nice. His name was Qui Jin. That's all I remember about him. So, technically, my full name would be Ishayko Naberrie Jin Skywalker." I explained.

"OK. I get it." Obi-Wan said.

"I'm going to see what's taking him so long." Padmé said. I nodded and went back to my work, ignoring the Jedi watching me. Qui-Gon coughed.

"I said you'll have to wait." I said.

"Could I look around your storage?" He asked. I shook my head.

"The girl shouldn't even be back there. That'll be a whipping for me. Joy." I said.

"ISHAYOK! WHO ARE THESE?" Watto yelled.

"These are Qui-Gon Jin, and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Padmé is in the back with Anakin. Don't give me that look!" I explained. He grabbed my wrist and slapped me then threw me at a pile of junk. "Ow…." I muttered as I stood and limped to the back. "Anakin, come home, the shifts over. I need to get ready for my other job, and there's a storm coming." I called into the back.

"Coming! Padmé, you want to see my house?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Sure, Anny." She said.

"Let's go. We need to hurry Anakin, its coming fats." I said as I ran off toward our house.

"Wait up, Shay!" I heard. I was already nearly there but I knew they wouldn't make it. Not with her in that dress. I ran back and threw her over my shoulder, allowing them to run after me, faster because they thought I would hurt her.

"PUT ME DOWN! RIGHT NOW YOU PEASENT!" She screamed. I didn't do as she said so she punched me, causing me to stumble but continue running.

"Put her down!" I heard Obi-Wan call. Again, I didn't listen. I set her inside and went to get Anakin. He was always slow. The Jedi ran past as I went to grab Anakin.

"ANNY! GET DOWN!" I said as I put my own body over him. I begged the Force to let him live and take my life if it meant saving him. The storm wailed and I put my cloak on him only and told him to run to the house.

"I'm not leaving you." He was stubborn.

"Go. Please. Your mother needs you." When I mentioned his mother he took off running.

AT THE HOUSE- ANAKINS POV

"ANAKIN! You're OK! Thank the Force. Where's Ishayko?" My mother asked.

My eyes welled with the tears I knew I wouldn't be able to hold back. "She probably gave her life to save mine. She gave me her cape, and she stayed down, but do you think…..?" I couldn't fight the tears anymore. I ran to my mother and cried. Cried like I've never cried before.

"Anakin, how far did you have to run?" Obi-Wan asked.

"N-n-not f-f-far. About six or so houses away. Can you save her?" I asked hopefully. He pulled his cloak tight over his face despite a disapproving look from Qui-Gon.

"Shimi, keep Anakin here. I've got to see if I can find her." He said as he ran out the door. I knew the chance was impossible, but I needed this hope.

IN THE STORM- OBI-WAN'S POV

I was running. Running so fast I didn't know where I was, let alone where to look for the brave girl that probably gave her life to save the boy. The chosen boy, maybe? Could he be the boy 

we had been searching for? Anything was possible. The Force had found its way into me, even though I had my doubts.

"Ishayko! Ishayko!" I called into the storm. I heard a very small moan in the storm. "Try to say something if you can hear me." I pleaded with the voice.

"Help me. Please." The voice begged. I ran to her and took her cloak out of my pocket. I wrapped her in it and ran back to the house. _I beg to the Force you live, Ishayko. Please, live. _I thought desperately.

When we got back to the house, I had to dig the sand out of her mouth.

"Obi-Wan, that was brave, and heartless. Quick minded too. Nice work," My mentor and long time family friend said to me with a pat to my shoulder.

"Thank you, Master. But I am not sure if she will live. The Force is strong with her, but will it be enough?" I questioned everything. He hated it.


End file.
